Promesas olvidadas
by Simona Polle
Summary: Pansy Parkinson ha vivido más de diez años atrapada en la ilusión de una promesa de la infancia. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia fue escrita solo por el beneficio de la diversión y no estoy ganando ni un céntimo al publicarla, por lo que espero recibir comentarios y no demandas.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril _"Pansy Parkinson"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**_Promesas olvidadas_**

_"Dicen que los recuerdos nos hacen quienes somos, que el pasado nos define, pero no podemos olvidar crecer, evolucionar.  
Porque a veces un recuerdo puede ser tan poderoso que nos quedamos atrapados en él, congelados en un momento."_

Estar en la Mansión Malfoy siempre la trasladaba a su infancia, era un lugar lleno de recuerdos. Sus padres y los Malfoy eran amigos, tenían algunos negocios en común y cuando ambas familias descubrieron que sus hijos nacerían casi al mismo tiempo, estaban ansiosos para prepararlos en las creencias de pureza, de que ambos fueran grandes magos de la sociedad.

Así fue como antes de nacer, dos hijos de sangre pura, se convirtieron en amigos, era su destino, era lo esperable.

De es misma manera Draco Malfoy se convirtió en amigo de Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabble y Blaise Zabini, eran una pandilla que gustaba de atormentar a los pavos reales y ordenar a los elfos domésticos que se golpearan a si mismos.

Ella también tenía a sus amigas, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis y Millicent Bulstrode, cuyas familias compartían los mismos valores puristas que la suya. Disfrutaba vestir túnicas de gala de sus madres, tomar té con galletas mientras usaban tiaras de sus antiguas familias y hablar de cómo decorarían la habitación que obviamente compartirían en Hogwarts, porque todas iban a ser seleccionadas en Slytherin, como era de esperarse.

Pero la amistad con Draco era distinta, desde que aprendieron a caminar que disfrutaban de jugar a las escondidas por los pasillos de la Mansión y hacer excursiones secretas por los terrenos de los Malfoy. A los cuatro años hacían que Dobby, el elfo doméstico de Draco, los tratase como rey y reina del lugar y él siempre le tomaba de la mano cuando quería mostrarle un nuevo lugar de su hogar.

Ella nunca había olvidado sus aventuras con su mejor amigo, para ella Draco era la persona en la que confiaba, la que conocía todos sus hábitos y sus mañas. Cuando se quedaba dormida en la sala común de Slytherin, era él la que le decía los otros que no la despertaran y que la tapaba con un manta, porque sabía que odiaba que la despertaran, era él la que para sus cumpleaños le compraba sus dulces favoritos y él único que la acompañaba en sus paseos nocturnos, los únicos que la calmaban cuando estaba enojada o triste.

Podía recordar todos los momentos que habían juntos, pero había un recuerdo, un simple momento que atesoraba con todo su corazón, él que la alegraba y le daba esperanzas cuando estaba triste.

Tenían diez años y Draco había encontrado la llave de uno de los calabozos clausurados de la mansión. Siempre habían querido entrar ahí, simplemente porque era uno de los pocos lugares donde no habían ido. Estaban bajando por las escaleras de piedra y su corazón se aceleró, estaba aterrada.

"No te preocupes" le dijo el rubio mientras inflaba su pecho lleno de orgullo y valentía "estas segura conmigo"

"Pero está muy oscuro, Draco" le reprochó la niña mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su amigo y bajaba por las escaleras "¿tu padre no había dicho que aquí podían haber criaturas oscuras?"

"Padre gusta de asustar a la gente" comentó el niño "no te pasara nada, siempre y cuando estés a mi lado"

"¿Y si me dejas sola?"

Draco se dio vuelta y quedó cara a cara

"Nunca te dejaré sola"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre" Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla "Y recuerda que un Malfoy siempre cumple con su palabra"

Fue así que, en algún momento de su enseñanza en Hogwarts, empezaron una relación. Él era todo lo que ella deseaba y la hacía feliz. Cuando Draco terminó con ella para seguir las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso, no se quejó porque aunque no estaban juntos, él no estaba con nadie más y ella aun tenía esa promesa que le hizo esperar por el amor de su vida.

Pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso perdió la guerra, Draco no volvió con ella, estaba preocupado por la condena que enfrentaba su padre y solo tenía relaciones con algunas chicas que no le duraban más de tres semana. Y ella siguió a su lado, acompañándolo a los juicios de su padre, dando una que otra señal para que cuando él estuviera listo para tener una relación, supiera que ella todavía lo esperaba. Era difícil y a veces lloraba en su cuarto al ver que Draco salía con alguna chica que no era ella, pero cuando se sentía sola su mente recordaba a ese niño de diez años que le prometía que siempre iba a estar a su lado. Eso le bastaba para seguir adelante.

Lamentablemente, ese niño de diez años iba a desaparecer.

Hace tres años Draco le había dicho que había empezado a salir con Astoria Greengrass, la hermana de una de sus mejores amigas y estuvo en negación por un tiempo. Se dijo que era solo una fase de su amigo, que iba a divertirse con ella y luego la iba a botar como lo hacía con las otras con las que había salido. Pero pasó un mes y todavía estaba juntos, pasó medio año y ahora en vez de llevarla a ella a las cenas familiares, llevaba a Astoria, pasó un año y Draco no soltaba la mano de su novia.

Era su mano la que debía estar sujetando, no la de Astoria Greengrass.

Cuando la pareja celebraban su segundo aniversario, Draco se arrodilló frente a su novia, con toda su familia y sus amigos mirando y sacó el anillo de compromiso que había estado por siglos en manos de las esposas Malfoy, para luego preguntarle _"Astoria, ¿Estarías a mi lado por el resto de mis días?"_. No sabía si Draco había usado esas palabras sabiendo lo que le harían sentir, pero se sintió traicionada.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy, en el salón de eventos, al rededor de todas esas familias con las que había sido criada, viendo como Astoria y Draco eran rodeados por chispas plateadas que los unían mágicamente en matrimonio, una unión eterna, inquebrantable y que significaba que Draco había olvidado su promesa.

_"Si, algunos recuerdos son preciosos y tenemos que aferrarnos a ellos.  
__Pero si nos aferramos muy profundo al pasado, __nos perdemos lo que está justo al frente de nosotros"_

* * *

La verdad Pansy nunca ha sido un personaje que me llamara la atención para escribir, ni me sentía cómoda con ella porque su vida no me parecía interesante, pero cuando recibí un mensaje invitándome a participar me acordé de todas esas oportunidades en que Pansy mostraba cariño por Draco como cuando exageró en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas o cuando ella le ofreció su mano al bajar del tren, pero Draco la despreció y me emocioné con la historia. Las frases del principio y el final fueron porque mientras escribía estaba viendo el capítulo 01x19 de _"Forever"_ y justo las frases del capítulo calzaban con la historia, así que debo mencionar que no me pertenecen.

Espero les guste y que puedan decirme lo que les pareció.

_Disfrácense, corran en circulos y amen hasta la eternidad_

_**Simona Polle**_


End file.
